


Now and Forever

by MBlair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, exchange fic, fluffy one shot, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A sequel tale to A Wonderful Winter on Hoth — years after the first holiday celebration on Hoth, the Rebellion finds the time to ring in the season and their recent victory on Endor. For Han and Leia though, there’s another reason this will be a night they’ll never forget.
Relationships: Han Solo/Leia Organa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hanleia Holiday Exchange 2020





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinninginfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/gifts).



It was years before what was left of the Rebellion could celebrate again the way they had that frozen, but cheerful day on Hoth. Sharing gifts and stories of battles and fallen friends, drinking far too much, and exchanging gifts. For them, it was as much mourning as it was a tentative celebration of their victory. The defeat of an enemy that had seemed nearly impossible, but somehow...real. 

It was far easier this time around for Leia to make her way through the crowd, occasionally joining in on a toast or adding to a story. While the shadows of her past still haunted her, it was the feeling of community, of not being alone that gave her the comfort and peace to enjoy the festivities. Though friends and comrades made the ache of missing home easier, there were three that truly felt like family. Who truly was her family. 

“Hey sweetheart,” a voice whispered in her ear, one that was as familiar and loved as the memories of those she had lost. But instead of being in the past, he was here. Leia turned to face the man who had stolen her heart so thoroughly, taking his hand and pulling him in for a kiss. Once she pulled away, Han gathered her up in his arms, moving a stray bit of hair up and out of her eyes. “I was wondering where you had snuck off to. Enjoying the party?” 

“Far better than the last one,” Leia replied, settling down with her head rest against Han’s chest, feeling his heartbeat like a drum matching her own, as precious as her own. It still seemed like a miracle to hear it again, after wondering for so long if she had truly lost him for good, and there wouldn’t be a day where she wouldn’t wonder at her incredible good luck at finding him. 

Han hummed, pressing a small kiss to the crown of Leia’s head, being careful not to jostle the carefully kept braid there. As reluctant as he was to pull away, still as amazed that this was real — that  _ she _ was real — he did so anyway, just enough to look down at the tiny, fierce, perfect woman that somehow loved him too. “Think I could steal you away,” he asked, feeling the small box in his pocket burning into him like a blaster wound. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.” 

Always suspicious but somehow ever trusting, Leia nodded and let Han lead her back toward a quiet corner, shooing away the few Ewok children that had gathered there. Picking up the stormtrooper helmet they had fashioned into some sort of toy, they dispersed to play elsewhere, leaving the two of them alone at last. Sitting down on a wooden bench, carved into the heart of the tree, Han brushed off the dust before letting Leia come down beside him. It didn’t help his nerves that she was beginning to look as nervous as he was, especially with the silence growing between them. 

“Han,” Leia said gently, taking his hand in both of hers. “What is it?”

The silence stretched on as Han tried to find the words he needed to say, for the question he couldn’t go another day without asking. In the end, as he looked into Leia’s eyes and saw the only future he wanted in them, there were only four he needed to say. 

Dropping down on one knee, he gave the only gift he could offer her that she’d want. His heart forever. 

“Leia, will you marry me?”


End file.
